Chaka (album)
| length = 43:11 | label = Warner Bros. | producer = Arif Mardin | prev_title = Street Player | prev_year = 1978 | next_title = Masterjam | next_year = 1979 }} |rev2 = Robert Christgau |rev2score = B }} Chaka is the debut solo album by American R&B/funk singer Chaka Khan, released on the Warner Bros. Records label in 1978. Overview |title=Chaka (Review)|first=Craig|last=Lytle|publisher=Allmusic}}}} Two singles were released from Chaka, the first being her anthemic solo debut "I'm Every Woman", one of Khan's signature tunes alongside "Ain't Nobody" (1983) and "I Feel For You" (1984). The song has over the past three decades been re-released, remixed and covered a number of times, most notably by Whitney Houston in 1992 for the soundtrack album The Bodyguard, then featuring guest vocals by Khan herself and topping Billboard's Hot Dance Music/Club Play chart. A remix of Khan's original recording was also a Top Ten hit in the U.K. in 1989. The remix was included on the compilation Life is a Dance - The Remix Project, the title track of which was the second single release from the Chaka album in early 1979 (US R&B #40). The album also features the ballad "Roll Me Through the Rushes", never commercially released as a single but still receiving considerable airplay in 1979, as well as Khan's cover version of Stevie Wonder's "I Was Made To Love Her", re-titled "I Was Made to Love Him". Following the release of the Chaka album Khan reunited with Rufus for the recording of 1979's Masterjam, produced by Quincy Jones. Her second solo album Naughty followed in 1980. The Chaka album was re-released on CD in the United States by the Warner Music Group in 1998.Discogs.com entry Track listing Personnel * Chaka Khan - lead vocals, backing vocals * Gene Orloff - concertmaster * Steve Ferrone - drums * Will Lee - bass guitar & backing vocals tracks 1, 5, bass track 3, backing vocals tracks 4, 10 * Hamish Stuart - guitar & backing vocals tracks 1, 2, 4, 5, backing vocals track 3, guitar tracks 6, 8, 10, bass track 9 * Phil Upchurch - guitar tracks 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 9, 10, bass track 6 * Andrew Kastner - Guitar tracks 4,8 * Richard Tee - piano tracks 1, 2, 7, 8, electric piano track 4, clavinet track 5, piano & clavinet track 10 * Cissy Houston - backing vocals tracks 1, 2, 3 * David Lasley - backing vocals tracks 2, 3 * Anthony Jackson - bass tracks 2, 4, 10 * George Young - alto saxophone tracks 2, 5, 6 * Ronnie Cuber - baritone saxophone tracks 2, 5, 6 * Michael Brecker - tenor saxophone tracks 2, 5, 6, 7, tenor saxophone solo tracks 7, 9 * Barry Rogers - trombone tracks 2, 5, 6 * Randy Brecker - trumpet tracks 2, 5, 6, 8, 9, trumpet & flugelhorn track 7 * Rick Marotta - drums track 3 * Leon Pendarvis - electric piano track 3 * Brooks Tillotson - French horn tracks 3, 4, 7, 8, 9 * Jim Buffington - French horn tracks 3, 4 * Cornell Dupree - guitar track 3 * Gene Bianco - harp track 3 * Alan Gorrie - backing vocals tracks 3, 5 * Ken Bichel - synthesizer (S.R.M.) tracks 4, 6, 8 * Raphael Cruz - congas track 6, track 9 * Arthur Jenkins - electric piano track 6, clavinet track 9 * Eddie Daniels - flute track 6 * Phil Bodner - flute track 6 * George Marge - alto flute track 6 * George Benson - vocals track 6 * Mark Stevens - bass track 7, backing vocals track 10 * John Clark - French horn track 7, 8, 9 * Onnie McIntyre - guitar tracks 7, 9 * Airto Moreira - percussion track 7 * David Sanborn - alto saxophone tracks 7, 8 * Sammy Figueroa - percussion track 8 * Paul Faulise - bass trombone track 8, 9 * Jesse Levy - cello track 9 * Kermit Moore - cello track 9 * Richard Bock - cello track 9 * Terri Gonzalez - backing vocals track 10 * Tony Maiden - guitar solo track 10 * Luther Vandross - backing vocals track 3 * Frederick Buldrini - strings * Gene Bianco - strings * George Marge - strings * Guy Lumia - strings * Harold Kohon - strings * Jesse Levy - strings * Joe Malin - strings * Jonathan Abramowitz - strings * Julien Barber - strings * Kermit Moore - strings * Marvin Morgenstern - strings * Mitsue Takayama - strings * Pat Winter - strings * Regis Iandiorio - strings * Richard Bock - strings * Richard Sortomme - strings * Susan Allen - strings * Theodore Israel - strings Production * Arif Mardin - record producer, musical arranger brass, strings, woodwind * Chaka Khan - musical arranger track 5 * James Douglass - sound engineer * Bill Dooley - assistant sound engineer * Michael O'Reilly - assistant sound engineer * Randy Mason - assistant sound engineer * Sheridan Eldridge - assistant sound engineer * Anthony D'Amico - assistant sound engineer * Lew Hahn - additional recording engineer, remix * Gene Paul - additional recording engineer * Recorded at Atlantic Recording Studios, New York * Additional recording at Cherokee Recording Studios, Los Angeles References External links *''Chaka'' at Discogs Category:1978 debut albums Category:Chaka Khan albums Category:Albums produced by Arif Mardin Category:Warner Bros. Records albums